Back to Me
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: [poem]And as her spirit releases into him, She finds everything she’s wanted to find. . . {AyTo}


~*~Back To Me~*~

Disclaimer: -_- …I could type that stupid word with my eyes closed now.

A/N: First shot at an Ayashi no Ceres poem! Be nice! ^_~ This is a really obvious pairing, but let's see you figure it out—and I think there's like a hidden limish content in here, but it's like barely there, so it's okay. v.v

Some spoilers, but I think this is so confusing you won't even get what's the spoiler and what's not. -_- I mean, since I've already read all fourteen books in Ceres, you know…I might have accidentally slipped a couple of spoilers here and there, especially on the part where…never mind I'll shut up. *really bad at keeping secrets*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She is his road that leads him down

To a place where he'd never known

Above gossamer clouds through a midnight sky

Taking him far from alone

Memories fade as tomorrow arrives

Through the tides of a bittersweet sea

Sweeping away all plight of yesterday

Setting the gentle songbirds free

She steps out to the break of dawn

To the hopes she'd once believed in

He wakes up to the sound, hoping that she would stay

So afraid that she'd be leaving

She's hoping everything's the same

Hoping he'd still be there

But as she grasps empty air, everything is changing

The love that they'd once shared

He's slipping back, away from her

Far from what he'd once held

And she's still lost, trying to find her way back

In the colors of an empty shell

She's looking, she's searching, she's finding a way

To find his face in the crowd

Where is he now, in the blur of empty faces

A broken record with no sound

He wishes she were still there as he

Keeps hoping she'll return

But the blossoms are falling, the wind still swirls

Combs through the twists and turns

Finding her face in the city lights

Of falseness and lies he'd found

She's screaming for him to come back to her

But he can't hear a sound…

Twilight drifts as she runs to find him

Atop the rocky road

With blisters and almost no breath in her heart

For all that time she showed—

She calls out his name, but he's straying ahead

As she tries to find her way

But the crescent moon rises in the musty sky

Passing another day

_Come back_, she calls, inside her head

Why must it be this way

If you're truly happy with them, then I

Will be left with nothing to say

I don't want to watch you suffer in this state 

She lets the tears still fall

And as they splatter the ground, she pleads

That he finds something more to live for

Is the past really worth the future?

Is the moon really worth the sun?

She's trying to find him, to tell him that

She'd redeem all he has done

The leaves drift aloft with the coming seasons

As she sits under the maple tree

In the foreboding ally, he waits for her now

Waiting for her to see

He hopes he's made her happy, that

There is no life he had taken

But as he slips closer to death's waiting door

He realized she couldn't be forsaken

Dragging his way back to the telephone booth

She anxiously reads his call

But as she realizes what's happening

She runs to him, breaking her walls

And as the pavement's stained with crimson, she finds

That there's more to him than she'd seen

So there she waits, for him to come

And accept her as a being

Drifting asleep, she thinks about

Everything that goes on in her mind

And as she thought as she closed her eyes

Everything they did was right

For the simplicity of nothing hidden between them

She smiles just to know

That what was issued from her lips

She could say what she'd never showed

And under the black-painted midnight sky

Beneath the blinking stars

In the unity of rhythm that echoed around them

In the unison of the pain they had scarred

But as he walked out into the morning dawn

She'd found in purest fright

That somehow he'd forgotten everything

And drowned steadily in the dark of night

She couldn't stand this pain she's gone through

As she falls weakly to her knees

With a deep lurching pain in place of her heart

And pieced locks in the silver breeze

And she walks into tomorrow staring blankly ahead

Everyone else obscure

And she sinks into the setting of depression and sorrow

Her soul shattered and torn

And he is confused—where was he now?

Everything so different, yet the same

He waits for the love he'd felt once before

And yet it never came

With false hopes and memories

What was there to remember now?

And as his head spins and he's pained to remember

He knows he had lost it somehow

She wants him to remember her

And yet she's never tried

She wants to unlock the chains that kept him

Away from her inside

As time passes by and friends come and go

She still thinks of him; the time they had spent

The tears, they push behind her eyes

Of the love that she had sent

And he remembers now, he does

Her gentle, smiling face

And as he rises out the crashing waters

He recalls everything that had gone to waste

She welcomes him with open arms

In the breeze of the young night

And as her spirit releases into him

She finds everything she's wanted to find

Memories fade as tomorrow arrives

Through the tide of a bittersweet sea

Sweeping away all plight of yesterday

Finding your way back to me…

Okay, I'm done. Please review! ^^ I honestly won't be surprised if most of your reviews say "I'm confoozled"…but that's okay I'm not even really expecting reviews at all. -_-

Tyba


End file.
